The Red Fox
by CherryMay
Summary: Too exhausted to really do anything about it he leaned back and cuddled himself trying to fight away the cold. His clothes were nothing for winter and plus they were ripped in some places. Kurama didn't know what to do anymore. Is this how I'm going to die? Kurama asked himself. His vision started to get blurrier. Then before long he was in complete darkness.


Sitting in a small meadow sat a small clan. The clan kept peace with other clans and kept their problems to their selves. They stay in their own little world and won't even leave their own territory unless they were visiting other clans, they were always worried that they would not survive without each other.

They were Kitsune's. They all look alike. Each one has silver hair and gold eyes and is very tall. They all also have the ability to manipulate plants. You can tell how strong they are with the number of tails they have. The limited number is nine.

One rainy night there was a cry. A Kitsune named Nendo (clay) was standing in a living room pacing back and forth. In the bedroom he heard another cry. His mate named Meikaku (clarity) was giving birth to their very first Kit.

There was another cry then everything went silent. Nendo froze he didn't hear anything and was about to bust the door down when he heard a small cry. He started at the door for a moment. When the door opens the clan's healer walked out. She stepped aside and motioned for him to go in.

There was a strange look on the healers face and Nendo wonder what was wrong. Rushing into the room he froze. His mate was smiling slightly and in her hands were a redheaded kit. The kits eyes are an impossible color of forest green.

Nendo walked up and sat at the edge of the bed. Meikaku held up the Kit and placed it gently in her mate's hands.

"It's a boy," Meikaku said smiling.

"He's different," Nendo whispered.

Meikaku giggled then said, "Not all Kitsune's are meant to be the same."

"You are right. What shall we call him?" Looking down they saw that the little Kit was already in a sleeping slumber.

"How about… Kurama? Yoko Kurama?" Nendo smiled at his mate and nodded his agreement.

That rainy night was one of the most wonderful memories held by the clan. Never had they heard of a red haired kitsune with green eyes before. It was strange throughout the clan. Other clans have heard as well and it started to spread outside of the clans.

Kurama didn't grow as tall as the other kits and that was fine, but there was a little problem. When a kit hit the age of 10 they would grow a second tail. Kurama however never grew another tail when he hit 10. His parents were very worried and asked the healer what was causing this, but she didn't have the answer.

No one knew, but all they knew was that Kurama was defiantly different. They thought maybe in time he will grow another tail, but they didn't know that they wouldn't survive to see if he does or don't.

There has been a rumor that other Kitsune clans were being destroyed and burned down to the ground. Nendo was the clan's leader and told them all that they should get out of there before night. Unknown, the enemy was already there.

There of course was a fight. Kitsune's started to die and kits as well. There plants were no match for fire. In a hut were Meikaku and Kurama. They were huddled in a corner. Meikaku had a blanket over Kurama's small form and was cuddling him to her chest and praying to Inari for help.

Meikaku eyes snapped open when the door to the hut was blown open. A tall figure with black clothes and long black hair with a mask that covered his nose and mouth stepped in. When his violet eyes spotted Meikaku with her Kit in her hand he reached out and grabbed Meikaku by the collar of her shirt and threw her outside.

When she hit the ground her grip on Kurama loosened and he was thrown a few feet away. The dark figure walked towards them when he suddenly froze and started at Kurama. Meikaku took this chance and willed some plants that had not been burned up yet and wrapped them around the tall man.

She turned to Kurama and yelled, "Run."

Kurama hesitated for a moment then he finally got up and started to run towards the forest. Before he disappeared into the bushes he took one last glance behind him and saw the plants surrounding the tall figure start exploding.

Kurama ran as fast as he could. He wasn't as tall as the other Kitsune's, but he was somewhat fast. It made it harder when there were thorns scratching at his clothes and skin. That's when he heard a scream. He knew that it was his Mother and he freely let loose his tears and tried to run faster.

It was in the middle of winter and Kurama knew that he could easily be seen in the snow, because of his fiery red hair. He started to look for shelter or at least some place where he could hide. Kurama didn't really know how to use his Ki, but he could hear the forest and its plants. They seemed to know what happened. They were somehow telling him were to go and he willingly listened. Kurama ran for what seemed like hours till he finally collapsed. He crawled to a nearby tree and leaned against it. He looked down at his feet and noticed that they were bruised and bleeding from the multiple rocks he has stepped on.

Too exhausted to really do anything about it he leaned back and cuddled himself trying to fight away the cold. His clothes were nothing for winter and plus they were ripped in some places. Kurama didn't know what to do anymore.

_Is this how I'm going to die? _Kurama asked himself. His vision started to get blurrier. Then before long he was in complete darkness.

Sitting on a nearby tree sat a cloaked figure with red eyes. Watching Kurama lose consciousness the cloaked figure jumped down and walked up to the redhead. He bent down on one knee and started to inspect the sleeping figure. The cloaked figure froze when the red eyes spot the ears and the tail on the redhead. Standing up the cloaked figure picked up the kit bridal style and started running through the forest straight to his home.

Warmth covered Kurama's body. That confused him. The last thing that he remembered was being in the snow freezing to death. Kurama slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up. He moaned in pain, but was able to sit up completely.

Looking around the room he saw that he was in a large bed with green sheets that looked like it could fit at least three more people. To his right there was a glass door that leads onto the balcony. In front of him were a fireplace and a wooden door on the left of the fireplace. To its right there was another wooden door, but nothing else. On the left side of the bed was a desk with another wooden door to its left and on the right side of the bed was a drawer. On top of the drawer was a small vase which held a mixture of different flowers.

Kurama could fell the flowers whispering to him. They wanted to know if he was fine. Kurama whispered in his mind that he was feeling well. The flowers whispers seemed to ease at his answer. Pulling the green covers away he noticed that his arms and legs were bandaged along with his injured feet.

Putting his feet on the floor he felt a sting running up his leg and when he tried to stand he fell forward with a yelp. Kurama looked up when he heard a sound behind the door that was now in front of him. He tried to get up again when he noticed that whoever was behind the door was now coming in the room, but like the first time he fell again.

When the door opened fully standing there was a young woman that looked like she could be a few inches taller than him. She wore a light blue dress with a cloth wrapped around her waist. She had light blue hair which was pulled back with a red band. Her eyes were a strange color of red.

When the young woman walked in, she froze when she saw the frightened eyes of the small kit on the floor.

Kurama tried to stand again, but the woman rushed forward and said, "Don't. You'll hurt yourself even more."

When Kurama saw the woman come forward he got scared and started to crawl backwards until his back hit the bed. The woman froze at his actions and got on her knees and said softly, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. My name is Yukina. What's yours?"

Kurama hesitated. He didn't know if he could trust her or not so he kept quiet and cuddled his knees to his chest. Yukina moved a little closer, but once again stopped when Kurama pulled back again. She was about to say something when they heard footsteps coming down the hall and then standing in the door way was a tall guy with orange hair and very small eyes.

When the orange haired guy saw Yukina he yelled, "Yukina, my love. I have been looking everywhere for you." Hearts could be seen in his eyes.

"Hello, Kuwabara," Yukina smiled and chuckled.

Kuwabara was about to say something else when he noticed Kurama's shacking form. Kurama was not that scared of this Kuwabara guy, he seemed nice, but the spirit energy that the orange head let out was much greater than Kurama's own and it scared him. Kurama knew if he fought with him he wouldn't be able to win unless he was lucky.

"Hi, little guy. You ok," Kuwabara asked.

Yukina turned around and frowned, then said, "Don't worry. Kuwabara won't hurt you. O my, I forgot. You must be hungry. Make yourself comfortable and I'll go get you something."

Yukina got up, but she hesitated to leave, but when she moved to, she grabbed Kuwabara's hand and told him to come with her and they left, closing the door on their way out. Kurama started at the door for a moment before turning around and climbed his way onto the bed and pulled the covers around him. He lay down and before he could get a single thought in his mind, his eyes started to droop then he was in a dreamless sleep.

"Kuwabara, can you make something for the kit for me? I haft to go tell Yusuke and Hiei that he's awake," Yukina said. Kuwabara nodded and started towards the kitchens. Yukina turned the other way and started towards the library.

As Yukina was entering the library she saw Yusuke sitting at a desk and right beside the desk was a window which Hiei was sitting by.

"Hay, Yukina," Yusuke said with a smirk.

Hiei turned and saw Yukina's worried face then jumped up and asked, "What's wrong? Did that oath do something to you? Because if he did I'll…"

"No, No. It's not Kuwabara. The little kit just woke up and he was scared. He wouldn't even talk to me."

Yukina looked over at Yusuke and was about to say something else when Yusuke said, "Well let's go and meet him, Hiei."

Yusuke got up and started towards the door with Hiei behind him. Yukina opened her mouth wide about to stop them, but was to late when the door closed.

Kurama tensed when he felt two powerful spirit energy's coming towards the room that he was in. Kurama sat up and looked around for somewhere to hide. Before he could do anything the door opened and two people walked in. Their spirit energy was very high. Kurama started to shake. He was scared of these two.

"Hay, there. My name's Yusuke and this is Hiei," Yusuke froze for a moment when he saw the frightened expression on the small kits face before continuing, "We won't hurt you. I promise."

Kurama looked at the two then relaxed a little bit. For some reason he felt safe with them.

"What's your name?" Kurama and Yusuke looked over at Hiei. Yusuke didn't really expect Hiei to say anything.

Like before Kurama hesitated then finally gave in and said, "My names Kurama. Yoko Kurama."

Yusuke smiled, glad that the little kit was opening up and then asked, "Is it ok if I asked you a question, Kurama?"

Kurama smiled slightly before saying, "You just did."

Yusuke started laughing and said, "I just did, didn't I." It wasn't a question, but Kurama answered anyways and shook his head yes. Kurama still had a slight smile on his face and when he look over at Hiei he had a shadow of a smile and that just made Kurama smile a little more.

Yusuke finally stopped laughing then turned serious, "Kurama, I wanted to ask you, where are your… parents?"

Kurama's smile instantly disappeared and he dropped his head to his chest. Hiei walked in front of Kurama. He grabbed his chin and gently raised his head. Kurama had tears in his eyes, but they haven't fallen yet. Hiei nodded at Kurama, encouraging him to tell.

"Their… dead. Their all dead." Kurama finally let his tears fall.

Kurama opened his eyes wide in shock when Hiei leaned forward and hugged him. Kurama tensed for a moment, before relaxing into the touch and then moved his hands around Hiei's back and gently hugged back. Yusuke smiled at the two in front of him, and then started moving.

Kurama had shut his eyes in the moment and opened them again when he felt another set of hands go around him from behind. He turned his head and noticed that Yusuke also was hugging him as well. Kurama smiled at the warmth and calmness that covered him. He never felt this way before, not even with his own family.

Once he stopped crying the hands around him retreated. Yusuke moved to stand in front of him once again. Hiei though stayed right beside him. Yusuke opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and Yukina walked in caring a small bowl of what smelled like soup. With Kuwabara right behind her.

That was when Kurama noticed Hiei's eyes hardened as he saw the man known as Kuwabara walked in. Kurama had the feeling that Hiei didn't like Kuwabara that much.

"What is _that oath_ doing here?" Hiei asked no one in particular.

Kuwabara gridded his teeth at Hiei, before yelling, "What's it to you _shrimp_?"

At Kuwabara's loud outburst, Kurama whimpered which was gone not unnoticed to everyone in the room. They all glanced at Kurama and almost winced at the frightened look on his face.

Yusuke was the first one to break the silence that overcame everyone when they heard Kurama, "Hay, it's alright Kurama. That idiot," he pointed to Kuwabara, "is just that, an idiot."

Kurama thought that what he said was mean, but forgot about it and started laughing when Kuwabara said, "IDIOT? Come at me Urameshi. I can take you with one hand tied behind my back."

Hiei snorted before saying, "I doubt you can take him with one finger behind your back."

"Shut up, Shorty," Kuwabara yelled shaking his fist in front of him.

Yusuke smirked at Kurama before saying to the others, "As amusing as it is to see you two at each other's throats, we have more important business to discuss."

Kuwabara started grumbling, but stayed silent. Yukina, who still had the tray in her hands chuckled a bit at their actions before saying, "Here is the kits meal. I put in some healing herbs to help with the pain."

She walked to the desk beside the bed and sat it down, before leaving she whispered to Yusuke for a moment then left.

Yusuke turned to Kurama and smiled before asking, "Can you wait to eat the soup or do you want to eat before we talk?"

Kurama hesitated, still not curtain about these people he just met, before whispering, "I'll eat after," Kurama paused before adding, "if it is alright with you, sir."

Yusuke smiled, then said, "Its fine and don't call me sir. It makes me sound old." Yusuke made a face at the last part which made Kurama smile.

Kurama nodded and said, "Okay."

"A while ago you said that your… parents are dead, but you also said all of them were dead. What do you mean by all?"

Kurama's heart rate increased as he remembered, he tried to also hold back his tears that threatened to fall. The blood and screaming entered his mind. The man with the violet eyes flashed in his mind and also the scream of his mother. The scream seemed to be real to his ears, but soon figured out that it was his screams that he heard.

Tears were running down his face and that was when he noticed that his eyes were closed. His cry's slowed when he felt someone wrap their arms around him and started whispering soft words. Not long later another pair of arms wrapped around him. That was when Kurama noticed that it was Yusuke who was whispering the soft word of comfort.

Opening his eyes, Hiei and Yusuke didn't retreat their arms like they did last time. They both were sitting on either side of him on the bed and Kuwabara was closer than before looking at him in concerned.

Yusuke pulled back a bit, but didn't let go and asked, "You ok?"

Kurama nodded and whispered, "Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Hiei said before Yusuke could say anything.

"We could do this later if you want," Yusuke said looking at Kurama in worry. Kurama shook his head no. He wanted to get this over and done with.

_This is a better time than ever_, Kurama thought.

"What I meant was that everyone in my clan is… dead." Kurama shut his eyes tight as he said the last part. Yusuke started saying soft words again and Hiei tightened his grip to try and calm down Kurama.

"Can you tell us what happened," Hiei asked with no emotion on his face.

Kuwabara's face cringed up when Hiei asked that question and said, "I don't think this is the…"

"No, it's alright," Kurama interrupted Kuwabara, "Well at first it was rumors."

Everyone looked at him in confusion and Yusuke asked, "What do you mean by rumors?"

"Well," Kurama began, "it was rumors that other Kitsune clans were being destroyed and burned down to the ground. Clan's that was close to ours. My father, which is the clan leader, thought it was a good idea to leave the night that the rumors came. The whole clan agreed and started to get ready to move out. We didn't know what hit us until it was too late.

_Flashback_

_BOOM, BOOM_

_Screams could be heard outside of Kurama's room. Meikaku, his Mother, ran into his room at that moment and scooped him up without saying anything._

_"What is going on, Mother?" Kurama asked very confused._

_His mother looked down at him, before whispering, "Not now, Sweetie."_

_As they made it into the living room, Nendo, his father, rushed through the front door and yelled, "Take Kurama and stay in the corner. Their headed this way. They had set fire to the forest and are getting through our forces."_

_"Nendo…" Meikaku began, but paused as Nendo pulled her into a soft kiss. As he pulled back he gave Kurama a soft kiss on the forehead as he said, "I love you both, don't worry I'll come back for you both."_

_"Nendo." "Father." Both Kurama and Meikaku yelled after him as he went through the door, to never to be seen again._

_End Flashback_

"My Mother listened to my Father and we huddled in the corner waiting his return, but then another bomb went off and the door to our hut was blown to pieces. Someone walked in and forced us out of the hut. My Mother told me to run, but I didn't want to leave her with that man, but she made me. Am I a bad person for leaving her behind?" Kurama asked them with tears rolling down his face.

"No, you're not a bad person for doing something that was right," Yusuke said as he stood along with Hiei.

"Yeah, Urameshi's right. Your Mother was only trying to protect you. If I was in your place and was your age I would have done the same thing. What is your age anyways?" Kuwabara asked as he looked at Kurama.

Kurama looked at him then Yusuke and Hiei, before grabbing his tail and fidgeted with it nervously, before whispering, "I'm 15 summers old."

"WHAT, but… but you look like you're at least 12," Kuwabara stuttered.

Kurama looked down nervously, but looked back up when Yusuke asked him, "Hay Kurama, Kuwabara has a point. Of what I read about Kitsune's they are supposed to be very tall and have silver hair with gold eyes, but you are a Kitsune, but have red hair with green eyes and aren't that tall."

"And Kitsune's are supposed to have more than one tail, by the time they are 10 years of age," Hiei added with a curious look on his face.

Biting his bottom lip nervously as everyone looked at him, he finally let out a sigh and explained.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE**

_WHAT PAIRINGS DO YOU GUYS WANT?_

_KURAMA/YUSUKE/HIEI_

_YUSUKE/HIEI WITH SON KURAMA_

_ANY OTHER PARINGS OR IDEAS YOU GUYS WANT_

P.S. WILL ONE OF YOU GUYS **PLEASE WRITE** A CROSSOVER OF YU YU HAKUSHO/HARRY POTTER WITH A **HARRY/JIN PAIRING** OR ANY OTHER GUY WITH HARRY LIKE YUSUKE OR KURAMA OR EVEN HIEI OR TOUYA, BUT CAN ONE OF YOU PLEASE WRITE ONE THAT IS A **HARRY/JIN...**


End file.
